The present invention relates an editing apparatus, in particular, to an editing apparatus and an editing method for editing for example a news material used in a broadcasting station.
In a post-production field in which a material is edited in a broadcasting station or the like, a tape editing operation that uses a recording unit with a magnetic tape has been widely used for recording a material. In the tape editing operation, the editing operator searches a material tape and decides edit points so as to select desired scenes. The editing operator dubs the selected scenes to a master tape so as to make a story of a program. However, in the tape editing operation, the editing operator should repeat a cue up operation on trial and error basis so as to access desired frames of the material recorded on the tape. Thus, the editing operator should spend a long time to decide edit points. In addition, the editing operator should dub a material tape to a master tape for each cut corresponding to each edit point. Consequently, the editing operator should control both the VTR for the material tape and the VTR for the master tape. In other words, the edit operator should spend a very long time for the tape editing operation. Thus, the editing operator should concentrate his or her mind on the tape editing operation for a long time.
When a news program, a reporting program, and a sports program are edited in a broadcasting station, events that take place in each area should be promptly provided to audiences. In other words, such programs require promptness. When such programs are edited, effects such as a mosaic effect and A/B roll may be added to images of editing scenes instead of an assemble editing operation of which edited scenes are simply connected. In addition, other effects such as a tone change of speakers and background noise removal should be added to audio data of edited scenes.
To add effects, in addition to the editing operations of the source VTR and the master VTR, other editing operations for a video switcher unit and a special effect unit are required.
Thus, in the conventional editing apparatus, video programs for a news program, a reporting program, and a sports program cannot be promptly produced.
The present invention is made from the above-described point of view. An object of the present invention is to provide an editing apparatus and an editing method that allow video programs for a news program, a reporting program, sports program, and so forth to be promptly and user-friendlily produced.
The editing apparatus of the present invention comprises a computer having a controlling means for displaying a viewer window, a log window, and a program window on a display of the computer, the viewer window allowing the editing operator to decide an edit point while viewing a video image of a source material so as to produce an event, the log window displaying a clip image corresponding to an event that is set on the viewer window, the program window allowing the editing operator to arrange a plurality of events on a time line in a desired order so as to produce a program list, wherein the controlling means displays an icon that represents by what source device each event arranged on the time line is produced.
Thus, since the editing operator can easily and visually know by what source device each event was produced, he or she can securely perform the editing operation.
The editing apparatus of the present invention comprises a computer having a controlling means for displaying a viewer window, a log window, and a program window on a display of the computer, the viewer window allowing the editing operator to decide an edit point while viewing a video image of a source material so as to produce an event, the log window displaying a clip image corresponding to an event that is set on the viewer window, the program window allowing the editing operator to arrange a plurality of events on a time line in a desired order so as to produce a program list, wherein the controlling means displays an effect setting dialog for setting an effect to each event arranged on the time line corresponding to the operation of the editing operator and places an icon corresponding to a desired effect selected on the effect setting dialog on the time line so as to produce a program list for performing the effect for the event.
Thus, with the editing apparatus according to the present invention, the editing operator can promptly and easily select an effect and set the selected effect to each event. In addition, with the editing system according to the present invention, the editing operator can browse clip images of all edit cuts, input images, a time line, and so forth on the GUI. In addition, the editing operator can decide the editing order and easily change the editing order while viewing arranged clips.
In the editing apparatus of the present invention, the controlling means displays a fader assignment dialog for allowing the editing operator to assign audio faders of a dedicated audio controller to audio tracks of individual events arranged on the time line and controls levels of the audio tracks of the events corresponding to information that is set on the fader assignment dialog.
Thus, with the editing apparatus according to the present invention, the editing operator can control individual audio tracks of individual events with the dedicated controller. In addition, the editing operator can freely change the assignment of individual tracks and fader levers for each event.
In the editing apparatus of the present invention, the controlling means has a first mode and a second mode, the first mode allowing the editing operator to drag and drop each of the plurality of events displayed as clip images on the log window to the time line, the second mode causing the plurality of events displayed as clip images on the log window to be automatically and successively arranged in a designated order on the time line without need to drag and drop the plurality of events.
In the editing apparatus of the present invention, the controlling means allows the editing operator to set an effect insertion area on the time line while viewing a plurality of events arranged on the time line and set a selected effect to the effect insertion area that is set on the time line.
In the editing apparatus of the present invention, the controlling means allows the editing operator to set an event insertion area overlaid with a plurality of events on a time line while viewing the plurality of events arranged on the time line and insert an event selected on the log window into the event insertion area that is set on the time line.
The editing method of the present invention comprises the steps of displaying a viewer window, a log window, and a program window on a display of a computer, the viewer window allowing the editing operator to decide an edit point while viewing a video image of a source material so as to produce an event, the log window displaying a clip image corresponding to an event that is set on the viewer window, the program window allowing the editing operator to arrange a plurality of events on a time line in a desired order so as to produce a program list, and displaying an icon that represents by what source device each event arranged on the time line is produced.
Thus, since the editing operator can easily and visually know by what source device each event is produced, he or she can securely perform the editing operation.
The editing method of the present invention comprises the steps of displaying a viewer window, a log window, and a program window on a display of a computer, the viewer window allowing the editing operator to decide an edit point while viewing a video image of a source material so as to produce an event, the log window displaying a clip image corresponding to an event that is set on the viewer window, the program window allowing the editing operator to arrange a plurality of events on a time line in a desired order so as to produce a program list, displaying an effect setting dialog for setting an effect to each event arranged on the time line corresponding to the operation of the editing operator, and placing an icon corresponding to a desired effect selected on the effect setting dialog on the time line so as to produce a program list for performing the effect for the event.
Thus, in the editing method according to the present invention, the editing operator can promptly and easily select an effect and set the selected effect to each event. In addition, with the editing system according to the present invention, the editing operator can browse clip images of all edit cuts, input images, a time line, and so forth on the GUI. In addition, the editing operator can decide the editing order and easily change the editing order while viewing arranged clips.
The editing method of the present invention comprises the steps of displaying a fader assignment dialog for allowing the editing operator to assign audio faders of a dedicated audio controller to audio tracks of individual events arranged on the time line, and controlling levels of the audio tracks of the events corresponding to information that is set on the fader assignment dialog.
Thus, in the editing apparatus according to the present invention, the editing operator can control individual audio tracks of individual events with the dedicated controller. In addition, the editing operator can freely change the assignment of individual tracks and fader levers for each event.
The editing method of the present invention comprises the steps of displaying a viewer window, a log window, and a program window on a display of a computer, the viewer window allowing the editing operator to decide an edit point while viewing a video image of a source material so as to produce an event, the log window displaying a clip image corresponding to an event that is set on the viewer window, the program window allowing the editing operator to arrange a plurality of events on a time line in a desired order so as to produce a program list, and arranging the plurality of events displayed as the clip images on the log window on the time line corresponding to a first mode and a second mode, the first mode allowing the editing operator to drag and drop each of the plurality of events displayed as clip images on the log window to the time line, the second mode causing the plurality of events displayed as clip images on the log window to be automatically and successively arranged in a designated order on the time line without need to drag and drop the plurality of events.
In the editing method according to the present invention, the editing operator can set an effect insertion area on a time line and place a selected effect in the effect insertion area while viewing a plurality of events arranged on the time line.
The editing method of the present invention comprises the steps of setting an effect insertion area on the time line while viewing a plurality of events arranged on the time line, and setting a selected effect to the effect insertion area that is set on the time line.
In other words, with the editing apparatus and the editing method according to the present invention, the editing operator can promptly edit materials with a random access property that is a non-linear property to produce a news program. Thus, with the editing apparatus and the editing method according to the present invention, the editing operator can promptly and easily select an effect and set the selected effect to each event. In addition, with the editing system according to the present invention, the editing operator can browse clip images of all edit cuts, input images, a time line, and so forth on the GUI. In addition, the editing operator can decide the editing order and easily change the editing order while viewing arranged clips. In addition, with the editing apparatus and editing method according to the present invention, since the editing operator can set various effect functions, he or she can promptly produce a video program with enriched expression.
With the editing apparatus and the editing method according to the present invention, when the editing operator produces a news program or a reporting program, he or she can add a mosaic effect, change the sound tone of a speaker, and remove the background noise on site by himself or herself. In addition, with the editing apparatus and the editing method according to the present invention, to accomplish various effects, the editing operator can optically use a software process and hardware of a computer so as to edit digital image data and audio data on real time base.